El secreto de mi verdad
by clarity-chan
Summary: -Casémonos- soltó -Pe-pero yo no lo amo- ¿qué hay detrás de una proposición así? ¿es todo como realmente se pinta? ese es un misterio que Hinata tendrá que averiguar historia SasuHina, con futuros lemon, porfa denle una chance
1. Chapter 1

**Decleimer** **: ni Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son del gran maestro Masashi Kishimoto, solo los tomos prestados, para dar un poco de vida a esta historia, sin más que disfruten la lectura**

 **"EL SECRETO DE MI VERDAD"**

 __"Casémonos"__ soltó sin miramientos, consiente de la incredulidad de la mujer a su lado.

 __"Pe-pero yo no lo amo"__ y era muy consciente de eso, pero sus planes ya estaban trazados y no podían ser alterados.

 __"Esto no es por amor Hinata, esto es un negocio"__ concluyó mirándola fijamente a los ojos, dejando de lado el trago que tenía en las manos, intimidándola adrede, para evitar cualquier rechazo de su parte, con su rostro estoico aunque impaciente por la respuesta.

La peliazul desvió la vista, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada a Sasuke Uchiha por más tiempo, un hombre alto, de buen porte, intimidante, desde su punto de vista, inteligente, hijo menor de la familia Uchiha, dueña de una de las empresas más importantes en Japón, y según la opinión de muchas mujeres, extremadamente guapo, en resumen el candidato perfecto para cualquier mujer, cualquier mujer menos ella. Suspiró derrotada, sabía que no tenía otra opción, la empresa de su familia estaba al borde de la quiebra total, y aunque el trato que le proponía el señor Uchiha no era de su agrado, era la única opción viable.

 __"Ti-tiene razón, en, en ese caso, acepto… acepto ser su esposa"__ dijo en un suave susurro, cargado de determinación, encarándolo una vez más, observando la sonrisa de lado que le brindaba su ahora " _prometido_ "

 __"Que así sea entonces "Querida" "__ ironizó el pelinegro, tomando un nuevo sorbo de su refrescante bebida, _" _La boda será dentro de un mes, y no está en discusión"_ _ puntualizó. Él sabía de la situación de la familia Hyuuga, según los informes recibidos, fueron estafados, en un trato millonario dejando al borde del colapso a la empresa. Una oportunidad perfecta para hacerse de las empresas Hyuuga's Corp. _"El sueño de todo Uchiha"_ pensó.

 __"Está bien, solo, solo no quiero que sea una fiesta grande"__ el Uchiha la observó por unos breves segundos

 __"De acuerdo, si así lo quieres que así sea"__ aceptó parándose del asiento que ocupase, para sacar su billetera y dejar el pago en la mesa, dispuesto a retirarse, pero al llegar al lado de Hinata se agachó a su altura y dijo __ "Una cosa más"__ tomándola del mentón la obligó a que lo mirase __"Una vez concertada la boda, un Uchiha no se divorcia, así que ni sueñes en librarte de mí"__ concluyo depositando un casto beso en sus labios __"Pasaré por ti a las 8:00 para que conozcas a mis padres"__ dijo al separarse de ella, y salir definitivamente del lugar.

Ella lo vio salir, incapaz de evitar que las lágrimas abandonaran sus ojos, llevando una de sus manos a sus labios, como odiaba ser una Hyuuga, como odiaba su vida y su maldita suerte. Ahora tenía que pasar lo de su familia, cuando por fin la vida parecía sonreírle, cuando por fin empezaba a pasar más tiempo con quien consideraba, el amor de su vida

 __"Hay Naruto-kun, lo nuestro nunca podrá ser"__ dijo al aire, aunque sabía que entre ellos no hubo nada en sí, mas que una amistad, rememoró los pequeños momentos vividos en los últimos días al lado de ese joven rubio, jovial y apuesto, pero que su familia reprobaba por no poseer un alto nivel económico, y siendo ella como era, su felicidad, pasó una vez más a segundo plano, priorizando primero a su familia.

Se puso de pie, y dando media vuelta salió de allí con un solo pensamiento en mente, " _su vida no podía ser más miserable"._

 *****####***####*****

 **Hello gente hermosa, ya sé, ya sé, aparte de corto la actualización debería ser de mi otra historia "DESDE LA INFANCIA" claro para los que la han leído, aunque si debo ser sincera se me secaron las ideas para esa historia, quizá y la borre, jejeje… cuando sepa cómo hacerlo.**

 **En fin esta es una nueva locura mía por favor háganme saber que les parece, porque no estoy muy segura que es lo que me llevó a escribirla. En cuanto al título... mmm lo sabrán después.**

 **Bueno como ya saben se aceptan sugerencias, buenos deseos, opiniones constructivas, pero están prohibidos los comentarios destructivos o mal intencionados, si tienen alguna duda no duden en hacérmelo saber**.

 **Y gracias por sus comentarios en mis otras historias, no las menciono por temor a olvidarme de alguien, no quisiera hacer sentir mal a nadie y gracias por lo que pusieron a mis historias en favoritos.**

 **Sin más se despide de ustedes**

 **Clarity-chan : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Decleimer** **: ni Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son del gran maestro Masashi Kishimoto, solo los tomo prestados, para dar un poco de vida a esta historia, sin más que disfruten la lectura**

 _ **Cap. N° 2**_

 __lo que haces está simplemente mal, Ototo, y lo sabes_ _

El Uchiha menor, clavo su oscura mirada en la de su hermano, sin dejarse amedrentar

_ _no te metas en mis asuntos Itachi_ _ respondió fríamente _ _lo que haga o deje de hacer, no es de tu incumbencia_ _ afirmó.

_ _solo espero que esto no sea por tu estúpida venganza__ rebatió Itachi, viendo esbozar una sonrisa torcida en el rostro de su hermano pequeño, como clara respuesta a su interrogante _ _Realmente espero que no te arrepientas luego__ finalizó, antes de salir del despacho del menor, quien impasible observó cómo su hermano mayor abandonaba el lugar, dedicándose a mirar su reloj, confirmando así que tenía el tiempo justo para arreglarse e ir por su _"prometida_ ". Sonrió de lado, _"oh sí, todos mis planes están saliendo, según lo previsto… hermano",_ pensó

###***###***###

El golpe de una mano estrellándose contra el escritorio, resonó en toda la habitación y la tensión en el ambiente era palpable

 __¡Esos Uchiha's son unos malditos! __ mascullo el líder de las empresas Hyuuga´s _ _¡infelices aprovechados!__ gritó, parándose de su asiento, y caminando de un lugar a otro en un vano intento de calmarse _ _pero vamos a sacar provecho de esta situación_ _ dijo con una voz gélida y escalofriante_ _una vez que te cases serás nuestra informante, nos darás detalles precisos sobre todos sus movimientos… vamos a destruir a los Uchiha´s, desde dentro_ _ afirmó _ _Ahora ve a arreglarte, no hay que hacer espera a mi futuro… "yerno"_ _ ironizó.

La Hyuuga, dio una leve reverencia y salió lo más rápido que se lo permitieron sus pies.

###***###***###

A la hora indicada, un deportivo negro aparcó frente la mansión Hyuuga. En una de las habitaciones, una peliazul, se terminaba de arreglar, cuando llamaron a su puerta

_ _Disculpe señorita, el joven Uchiha Acaba de llegar_ _ avisó una sirvienta

_ _Gra-gracias Rin-san, ya bajo_ _ una vez estando sola, se permitió soltar un pesado suspiro, y mirándose al espejo como para darse fuerza agregó _ _llegó la hora Hinata, n-no puedes permitirte fr-fracasar otra vez__ podía observarse la determinación en sus ojos y recogiendo su bolso se encaminó hacia donde se encontraría esperando por ella su prometido .

Al llegar al lugar se sintió pequeña al verse estudiada por una intensa mirada oscura, por lo que apresuró su paso para llegar a su lado, lo vio sonreír de lado

_ _Hmmp, serás una perfecta Uchiha_ _ comentó más para él que para ella, mientras sujetaba una de sus manos y depositaba un beso en el dorso de la misma _ _Ahora vamos, no podemos llegar tarde a la cena con tus futuros suegros… cariño__ y sin decir más se subieron al auto

 _"_ _Una perfecta Uchiha"_ pensó Hinata desanimada

 _"_ _Vamos a destruir a los Uchiha´s"_ las palabras de su padre resonaron en su mente con fuerza, y la duda la carcomió por dentro, ¿No se suponía que ella pronto sería una Uchiha?, entonces ¿qué se supone que pasaría con ella?, ese pensamiento la rondó en su mente todo el camino, hasta que la voz del pelinegro la trajo de nuevo a la realidad

_ _llegamos_ _ lo escucho decir, obligándola a salir de sus pensamientos, observando ante ella una imponente mansión _ _Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar_ _ dijo antes de bajarse para abrirle la puerta.

 _"_ _Mi nuevo hogar",_ se repitió mentalmente

###***###***###

 **Hello gente hermosa, ya sé aparte de tardarme siglos, el capi es extremadamente corto, pero entiendan, mi tiempo se ha reducido, y si bien tengo muchas ideas, aún debo coordinarlas y como se abran dado cuenta soy catastrófica para hacerlo TT**

 **Bueno espero haberlas dejado con la intriga, jejeje, siiiiiii soy muy mala, hasta la próxima actualización y como ya saben se aceptan sugerencias, buenos deseos, críticas constructivas, pero están prohibidas las criticas destructivas,**

 **Me disculpo desde ya por mi tardanza**

 **Sin más se despide de ustedes Clarity- chan : )**

 **P/D: ¿alguien quiere darme una ayuda con respecto a la villana de la historia? Lo pondré a votación así que ustedes eligen**

 **Sakura**

 **Karin**

 **Konan**

 **Mikoto**

 **Hanabi**

 **O alguien que detesten dela serie, jeje porque yo no tengo idea a quien poner, ahora si chaucito.**

 _ ****_ _ **Respondiendo review**_

 _ **CHAEON-Chan**_ : me alegro que te haya gustado la historia, y también el tema de los matrimonios por conveniencia son de mi agrado, en especial porque nunca sé lo que pueda pasar, y respondiendo a tu duda yo suelo publicar los últimos 10 días de cada mes o en su defecto los primeros días, en fin espero que el capi sea de tu agrado. See you

 _ **Daisuke-37:**_ gracias por seguir la historia, espero que te guste esta conti. Saludos

 ** _42Blacklady Hyuuga:_** gracias por comentar, y concuerdo contigo, fue muy corto el primer capítulo, aunque creo que este no ha mejorado mucho, jeje y si tienes razón, no solo es el matrimonio, pero los detalles del trato se sabrán después, mientras tanto hasta el próximo capi.

 _ **DAMIC00**_ : ya traje conti, aleluya por mi jejeje y espero haberte dejado con la intriga una vez más, jejeje, siiii sigo siendo cruel jjjjj, hasta pronto

 _ **JSMA-SasuHina:**_ por fin actualice, y si pobre Hina lo que le espera, aunque admito que esa parte me salió por salir, pero en fin nada mejor que lo que la tradición dice o ¿no? Jejeje espero continúes siguiendo la historia, chaucito.

 _ **Uest**_ : siiii soy muy mala, aunque por fin traje conti, jejeje, gracias por comentar espero te haya gustado el capi, saludos


	3. Chapter 3

**Decleimer** ** _: ni Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son del gran maestro Masashi Kishimoto, solo los tomo prestados, para dar un poco de vida a esta historia, sin más que disfruten la lectura._**

-

Cap. N° 3

_ _¿Señorita Hyuuga es verdad que está esperando un hijo de Sasuke Uchiha y es el verdadero motivo por el que se casarán tan pronto? __

 __ ¿Es verdad que mantenían un romance en secreto?__

_ ¿ _Señorita ustedes se casan por amor o por la ampliación de sus empresas?__

Esas eran algunas de las tantas preguntas que le hacían los reporteros, con tal de saber el porqué de su repentina boda con Sasuke Uchiha.

Miles de teorías y todas erradas, ¿el porqué de ello? Pues era sencillo, nadie sabía de la situación actual de las empresas Hyuuga´s, y ella no podía decir la verdad porque era una falta imperdonable hacia su familia. Apartando el hecho de que era parte del acuerdo con su prometido… nadie debía saber nada.

Así que apartando esos pensamientos e ignorando a toda la prensa, subió al auto, donde ya la esperaba la señora Mikoto Uchiha, su _"suegra_ ", quien muy amablemente se había ofrecido a ayudarla a planificar su boda, durante la cena en su casa

Sí, para su desgracia y por la insistencia de la señora Uchiha, se estaba haciendo cargo de los preparativos, para los que muchos habían catalogado como " _La Boda del Siglo_ ".

###***###***###***###***###***###***###***###

_ _por Kami Sasuke, recapacita, tu sabes mejor que nadie que los Hyuuga´s, no se quedarán así, sin hacer nada_ _ trato de hacer razonar, el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha´s _ _aún me sorprende el hecho de que supieras antes que nadie sobre sus fallidos negocios y más aún que aceptaran el trato que les ofreciste_ _ concluyo, mirando seriamente a su pequeño hermano, viendo como este mantenía una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro

_ _Tengo mis propios trucos Itachi_ _ respondió _ _deja de meterte en mis asuntos y atiende a tu esposa y a mi sobrino__

_ _¿Tus propios trucos?__ interrogó el mayor, más serio aún _ _dime algo Sasuke_ _ dijo mirando directamente a los ojos ónix del menor _ _¿Tú fuiste el responsable o participaste de alguna manera en la estafa que sufrieron los Hyuuga´s?__

La sonrisa del Uchiha menor se agrandó

 __ ¿Acaso eso importa?_ _ interrogó despreocupadamente _ _eso no es de tu incumbencia hermano, ahora vete tengo cosas que hacer__

Itachi, ante las palabras escuchadas y después de un duelo de miradas, se encaminó hacia la salida pero antes de retirarse del lugar agregó aun de espaldas _ _Me decepcionas Ototo_ _ y sin decir más salió del lugar dejando a un muy pensativo Sasuke atrás.

###***###***###***###***###***###***###***###

 __ Solo le hacemos unos últimos ajustes y su vestido estará listo señorita_ _ dijo la dependienta con una amable sonrisa en el rostro, Hinata devolvió el gesto, y se observó una vez más en el espejo de cuerpo entero. El vestido era hermoso, aunque no era algo que ella usara en realidad, pues era de corte sirena, lo que exhibía y demarcaba en extremo todas sus curvas, algo que realmente detestaba

_ _Te queda precioso Hina-chan_ _ alagó Mikoto

_ _Eso es verdad, y todo gracias a mí_ _ se señaló una rubia de ojos azules, con orgullo _ _Apuesto a que soy la mejor madrina que hayas podido tener__ se alagó

_ _Cla-claro Ino- chan, no sé, que haría sin ti y Mikoto- sama_ _ sonrió hacia sus acompañantes _ _Aunque…__

 __ No. Nada de peros Hina, usarás este y listo_ _ la interrumpió la rubia.

La Uchiha sonrió divertida y al poco tiempo se disculpó con ellas, al recibir una llamada dejándolas solas

_ _I-Ino__ habló insegura la Hyuuga _ _¿No crees que es un poco revelador?_ _ cuestionó, a lo que la Yamanaka arrugando el ceño contestó

_ _en lo absoluto, además te queda muy sexy, oh que ¿acaso estas dudando de mi ben gusto?__ preguntó fingiendo molestia, para luego reírse estridentemente de los intentos fallidos de la peliazul por tratar de explicarse y evitar que piense cosas erradas, pero luego su sonrisa se fue apagando y soltando un suspiro retomó la palabra_ _no te preocupes, además … ya no tienes tiempo amiga, tu boda será en dos semanas__ agregó un poco más bajo.

" _dos semanas… solo dos semanas",_ pensó realmente asustada la peliazul apretando inconscientemente sus puños.

###***###***###***###***###***###***###***###

 ** _Hello gente hermosa, ya sé, me tarde siglos, pero es que realmente no tuve tiempo, aparte borré como tres veces el capi porque no me gustaba como quedaba, pero en fin esta versión me convenció más jejeje_**

 ** _Por cierto en cuanto a la villana me temo que hubo un empate entre Sakura y Karin, así que habrá desempate jejeje_**

 ** _Ya saben se aceptan sugerencias, buenos deseos, críticas constructivas, pero está prohibido dejar comentarios ofensivos o dañinos._**

 ** _Y si tiene alguna duda no duden en hacérmelo saber sin más de despide de ustedes_**

 ** _Clarity-chan : )_**

 ** _Respondiendo Review_**

 ** _Zumekqi_** : me encanto tu idea aunque bueno, las votaciones son votaciones, aunque tomare tu idea para algún otro fic, claro si no te molesta jejeje espero te guste este capi, saludos

 ** _Citlali Uchiha_** : si ya sé aún son muy cortos los capis jejeje creo que no tengo arreglo jjjj pero en fin, espero haberte dejado una vez más con la intriga, espero te agrade el nuevo capi, saludos

 ** _SasuHinaIsLove:_** ya traje conti, milagro jaja y con respecto a los capis, te juro que intento alargarlos, pero como dije, no tengo arreglo jejeje, espero saún sigas la historia jeje

 ** _Daisuke- 37:_** Eh vuelto, ya resucite jajaja, y si la intención era dejarte con la intriga, espero conseguir lo mismo con este corto capi jjjj saludos

 ** _hime- nata:_** gracias por votar y como, espero verás, ya traje conti, sorry por la tardanza. Saludos

 ** _DAMIC00:_** ya volví y traje conti, espero que este capi también te deje intrigada, porque esa es mi intención jejej y no te preocupes como tú lo has dicho todo se sabrá a su tiempo jejeje gracias por comentar y saludos

 ** _Gracias a todas por seguir la Historia jejeje hasta la próxima actualización ..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Decleimer** ** _: ni Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son del gran maestro Masashi Kishimoto, solo los tomo prestados, para dar un poco de vida a esta historia, sin más que disfruten la lectura._**

 **Cap. N°4**

 __ Así que… tus planes van mejor de lo previsto ¿no es así?__ preguntó un hombre de piel extremadamente pálida, de largo cabello negro y ojos similares a una serpiente.

 __ Hmmp, solo un pequeño imprevisto, nada de importancia, además, deberías saber que siempre consigo lo que quiero_ _Orochimaru__ respondieron del otro lado de la computadora

_ _Lo acepto, no seas tan sensible_ _ volvió a contestar con una espeluznante sonrisa __ solo no te olvides de nuestro acuerdo__ agregó con una nota de amenaza en su tono de voz.

 __No se me olvida__ y sin más termino la conversación

 **###***###***###***###***###***###***###***###**

 __¡Por favor Hinata- sama, no lo haga!__ grito desesperado, un castaño de ojos opalinos __sabe mejor que nadie que esta familia no lo vale__ argumento en un intento de hacer razonar a su prima

 __yo… ya no hay nada m-más que hacer, Neji-nissan__ respondió cabizbaja, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contener sus lágrimas, siendo de pronto abrazada, por su primo Neji Hyuuga, en un abrazo que buscaba reconfortarla

 __ Huya, Hinata-sama, huya de aquí… yo la ayudaré__ lo escuchó decir de pronto, a lo que no pudo más que abrir sus ojos, siendo notorio la sorpresa en su rostro

_ _Pe-pero…__ trató de refutar la peli-azulada

 __Nada de peros Hinata- sama, un amigo mío la estará esperando mañana en el aeropuerto, ¿no se da cuenta?, le estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de ser libre,… piénselo_ _ finalizó apartándola de sí, dispuesto a retirarse del lugar, pero una mano sujetando su antebrazo se lo impidió

 __yo… y-yo… acepto Nissan_ _

 **###***###***###***###***###***###***###***###**

 __Oh, vamos teme, no seas amargado__ insistió un rubio de ojos azules

 __ Por enésima vez dobe, NO IRÉ_ _ contestó fastidiado el Uchiha, ante las insistencias de su amigo, aún se preguntaba cómo es que lo eran

 __No seas aguafiestas, además es tu fiesta, ¡NO PUEDES NO ASISTIR A TU FIESTA TEME!__ intentó convencerlo una vez más

_ _Yo no pedí una dobe__ refutó el ojinegro

 __Pero si yo no te pedí tu consentimiento idiota, ese es el trabajo de todo padrino, así que no se diga más paso por ti a las 21:00__ y sin dejar que contestaran colgó su teléfono

_ _Imbécil__ masculló el Uchiha _ _aunque pensándolo mejor porque no, después de todo, mañana es mi boda_ _ meditó para sí mismo

 **###***###***###***###***###***###***###***###**

_ _ya está todo listo Hina__ dijo una sonriente Ino _ _¡Es hora de que empiece la joda!__ grito a todo pulmón, siendo seguida por un grupo de chicas, quienes se encargaron de poner música a todo volumen empezando así un baile, viéndose Hinata arrastrada a todo ese bullicio

De pronto Ino le alcanzó un vaso con un contenido de dudosa procedencia _ _Tú lo necesitas más que nadie Hina__ dio como única explicación la rubia a lo que Hinata tomó su contenido sin dudar

 __¿Q-qué es esto?__ preguntó luego de haberlo tomado

 __ Whisky __ fue la simple contestación.

Luego de lo que parecieron un par de horas, una muy animada Ino hablo_ _Es momento de abrir los regalos__ dijo entregándole una cajita de color rojo _ _este es de Karin_ _

Cuando la Hyuuga lo abrió, los colores subieron a su rostro, se trataba de un baby- doll de color oscuro, que en su opinión era extremadamente pequeño y transparente, sin embargo agradeció el regalo

_ _De nada, aunque quiero que lo uses en tu noche de boda__ dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa __ así por lo menos sabré que Sasuke-kun tendrá algo de mí esa noche_ _ concluyó con ojos soñadores, a lo que las demás solo sonrieron.

Y así fueron abriendo los regalos uno por uno, hasta que le pasaron una caja rosada con un listón verde _ _Este no tiene remitente_ _ dijo extrañada la Yamanaka, alcanzáldole el regalo. Al momento de abrirlo, un grito ensordecedor se escuchó por parte de todas en el departamento, dentro de la caja se encontraba una serpiente, que cayó al piso junto con una nota que decía

 _ **"**_ _ **ERES UNA MALDITA ZORRA, ALÉJATE DE SASUKE-KUN**_

 _ **O ATENTE A LAS CONSECUENCIAS….**_

 _ **ÉL ES MIO".**_

Fuera del edificio, una pelirrosa, de bellos ojos jade, sonreía, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el departamento en cuestión.

 __ No te preocupes Sasuke- kun, nadie podrá separarnos_ _ soltó al aire mientras se alejaba lentamente.

 **###***###***###***###***###***###***###***###**

 **Hello he vuelto, con un nuevo capi, jeje y debo admitir que me costó escribirlo, doña inspiración quiere vacaciones, pero en fin ¡FELIZ 2016! Espero que lo hayan pasado muy bien, les deseo un excelente año a todas, y también espero que les guste este capítulo, y sorry por los errores que pueden aparecer jeje**

 **Como ya saben se aceptan sugerencias, buenos deseos, críticas constructivas, pero están prohibidos los comentarios ofensivos o dañinos.**

 **Si tiene alguna duda no duden en hacérmelo saber, jeje**

 **Sin más se despide de ustedes**

 **Clarity-chan : p**

 **Respondiendo review**

 **citlali uchiha:** he vuelto! Jejeje, espero dejarte con mucha más intriga que antes, que disfrutes el capi, saludos

 **Daisuke- 37:** hello!, ya volví y gracias a Dios esta vez no tarde tanto, y si sigo siendo muy malvada jajaja, espero que disfrtes el capi y feliz año nuevo! Ha y gracias por votar, como te abras dado cuenta ya sabes quién ganó, jajaja, saludos

 **xXAiawaiiChanXX:** gracias por tu review,espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado, y te juro que intento hacerlos un poco más largo, pero jejeje, aun no aoy muy bena en eso de escribir mucho, pero te aseguro que aré el intento, saludos.

 **Anon:** bienvenida, y como verás ya volví, espero que aún sigas la historia, y esta conti te deje con intriga jejej, saluditos

 **Guest** : hello, me alegra que te haya gustado, y tendrás que ver cómo se desarrolla la historia jejej

 **Abbi:** bienvenida, me alegra que te haya gustado, y si yo también soy una romántica pero introvertida, jejeje, cosas de la vida, pero si, habrá romance, aunque a pasos de tortuga, porque soy de esas a las que le agrada el amor leeeeeennnnntoooo, pero en fin si habrá romance, jejej saludos.

 **Kurumireii:** hola si sorry por los capis tan cortos, pero me es un poco, medio, muy difícil hacerlos más largos, aún sigo en práctica en eso de escribir jejej, y bueno lo ue pasará en la historia…. Se me está prohibido develarlo, jejeje así que tendrás que esperar jajaja saludos.

 **mary. hyuga. 2108:** jejej ya he vuelto, me alegra mucho que te esté gustando la historia jejej personalmente no me gusta dejar a mis lectores sin actualización, claro a menos que esté repleta de trabajo o evaluaciones o en su defecto que esté seca de ideas jejeje, lo cual es muy seguido, pero no te preocupes, aunque tenga que exprimir mis neuronas da por hecho que terminaré mis historias jejeje, es una promesa, jeje saludos y felices fiestas

 **kari chan:** deseo concedido, jaja, gracias por tu voto, como te habrás dado cuenta una de las villanas de la historia será Sakura, jejeje saludos

 **Gracias a todas por sus review, trataré de tardar menos en actualizar, ya que estamos de vacaciones jejeje hasta la próxima actualización.**


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. N°5

 **Decleimer** ** _: ni Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son del gran maestro Masashi Kishimoto, solo los tomo prestados, para dar un poco de vida a esta historia, sin más que disfruten la lectura._**

 **###***###***###**

_ _¡Aaaaaaaaaah!, por Kami, esto no está pasando_ _ el grito de Ino Yamanaka, se escuchó por todo el departamento _ _donde está… donde, Kami ayúdame… onegai_ _ suplicaba, desesperada

_ _Chicas…_ _ llamo una castaña, tomando un trozo de papel _ _miren esto_ _ dijo mostrando una nota, que dejo heladas a todas las demás.

Ino tomó la nota con manos temblorosas, mientras el color abandonaba su rostro

_ _esto no puede ser posible_ _ dijo antes de caer desmayada

 **###***###***###***###***###***###***###***###**

La tensión que reinaba en el ambiente podía ser fácilmente cortada con un cuchillo, Sasuke Uchiha mantenía los puños apretados en un intento de contener la furia, que lo corroía

_ _Suspende esta estúpida boda, Sasuke_ _ el comentario de Itachi solo lograba, aumentar su frustración _ _es más que obvio que ella no vendrá…_ _ y soltando un profundo suspiro agregó __y si te soy sincero, me alegro que esto esté pasando__

El Uchiha menor, volteó rápidamente, dirigiendo una mirada iracunda a su hermano

_ _vete a la mierda Itach_ i_ mascullo entre dientes _ _deja de joderme y lárgate_ _

_ _Ototo…_ _

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dando lugar a una cabellera rubia

_ _¡Sasuke, teme! , la novia por fin llegó, mueve ese perezoso trasero que tienes y ocupa tu lugar, de futuro castrado__ grito un eufórico Naruto mostrando una brillante sonrisa zorruna, arrastrando, literalmente, al novio hacia el altar _ _Vamos, idiota, sonríe, por lo menos llegó_ _ agregó dándole fuertes palmadas en la espalda para tratar de aligerar el humor de su amigo

_ _Hmmp__ fue toda respuesta que obtuvo

 _###***###***###***###***###***###***###***###_

_ _Que pasó, porque Hinata-san está aquí, Neji_ _

_ _Eso mismo quisiera sabe_ r_ respondió el Hyuuga _ _algo debió pasar… ella ya había aceptado_ _ razonó para sí mismo Neji Hyuuga.

_ _Entonces averígualo_ _ y sin más, lo dejaron solo.

 _"¿Por qué Hinata-sama? ¿Qué hace aquí?"_ ,pensó desconcertado, mientras veía a su prima caminar hacia el altar.

 _###***###***###***###***###***###***###***###_

_ _Hinata Hyuuga, acepta a Sasuke Uchiha, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza ¿hasta que la muerte los separe?_ _ el silencio reinó por unos breves momentos.

_ _Yo…, y-yo…_ _ Hinata desvió su vista, hacia Naruto, ubicado cerca del novio; brindándole una brillante sonrisa. Le hubiese gustado decir que fue en su rescate para impedir la boda, pero la realidad era otra… y esa era que era el padrino de su boda, tenía ganas de gritar, de romper mil cosas, con el único propósito de hacerle ver el daño que le causaba ahora ser, ya no solo amigos, sino parientes.

Y como si eso no bastara, aún recordaba con dolor las palabras de felicitación de su parte en la cena de ensayo, _"me alegra saber que serás la esposa del teme Hina-chan… yo sé que lo harás muy feliz",_ terminó de decirle, mientras le daba un abrazo y unas palmadas en la espalda… un acto demasiado fraternal a su parecer, dándole a su vez un golpe de realidad por saberse una vez más, en un amor unilateral, él jamás la vería como mujer, no como la veía a ella… a Sakura Haruno.

Apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y cerrando sus ojos, pronuncio al fin las palabras que sentía, eran su condena _ _Yo… a-acepto_ _

_ _Sasuke Uchiha, acepta a Hinata Hyuuga como su esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, ¿hasta que la muerte los separe?_ _ pregunto el sacerdote

_ _acepto_ _ dijo sin dudar, pero indiferente a la vez

_ _Muy bien lo que dios a unido, no lo separe el hombre, y por el poder que se me concedió los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia_ _ finalizó el sacerdote

Sasuke se acercó lentamente hacia un lado del rostro de Hinata, le susurró algo al oído, que hizo que la peliazul abriera sus ojos, en un claro gesto de asombro, luego se apartó y sin más poso sus labios sobre los de la Hyuuga.

 _###***###***###***###***###***###***###***###_

 **Ufffff, por fin lo subí, lamento haber tardado tanto, pero mi trabajo (vacacional) y mis estudios, no me dieron tregua, jejeje espero les haya gustado el capi, el otro ya está listo, pero no lo publicaré a menos que reciba más de 9 review, sabiendo sus opiniones, jejeje, na es broma, pero si quiero saber sus opiniones, así que si tienen tiempo please, dejen un comentario.**

 **No responderé review esta vez pero agradezco a :**

 **Daisuke-37**

 **citlali uchiha**

 **Abbi**

 **anime love**

 **Rose 101226**

 **DAMIC00**

 **Gracias chicas! jejeje, y perdón nuevamente por la tardanza nos leemos luego**

 **Y como ya saben se aceptan sugerencias, buenos deseos, críticas constructivas, pero está prohibido dejar comentarios ofensivos o dañinos.**

 **Se despide de ustedes**

 **Clarity-chan : P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Decleimer** ** _: ni Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son del gran maestro Masashi Kishimoto, solo los tomo prestados, para dar un poco de vida a esta historia, sin más que disfruten la lectura._**

###***###***###***###***###***###***###***###

Estaba en la recepción de la boda, y no mentía al decir que en esos momentos necesitaba aire fresco y quizá más alcohol, así que sin más se dirigió al balcón. De pronto sintió un fuerte tirón en el brazo y se topó con el rostro del ser que más la odiaba,… Neji Hyuuga.

_ _Eres una maldita traidora Yamanaka_ _ le espetó con profundo odio en la voz

_ _Suéltame ahora pedazo de animal_ _ medio gritó la rubia, mientras intentaba zafar su brazo del agarre _ _No tengo ni la más mínima idea delo que hablas_ _ dijo mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada

 __No te hagas la inocente conmigo, sé lo que hiciste… ¡Y lo hiciste con toda la intención!__ gritó mientras la soltaba, intentando contener su furia contra ella. De pronto la escuchó reír

_ _Neji, Neji, Neji…, pensé que eras un genio__ se mofó de él_ _Hmmp, veo que las apariencias engañan_ _ prosiguió, viéndolo tensarse, y apretar los puños

_ _No me vengas con tus estúpidos jueguitos, quiero saber por qué lo hiciste_ _ exigió, clavando una fría mirada en ella, en un intento de intimidarla, más sin embargo, Ino le dedicó una brillante sonrisa

_ _Mis motivos, querido, son solo míos__ dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo, dando media vuelta dispuesta a irse

_ _Pensé que eras amiga de Hinata-sama_ _ dijo Neji antes de alcanzarla _ _Pero una traidora como tú… no se merece su amistad__ concluyó dejándola allí.

###***###***###***###***###***###***###***###

Abrió la puerta de la habitación, encontrándose directamente con él, hacia no más de media hora que había llegado al hotel, cuando le dijeron que lo buscaban

_ _Hmmp, que haces aquí, creí que habías dicho que estarías fuera estos días_ _

 __A mí también me da gusto saludarte, Sasuke_ _ saludó un hombre de cabellera blanca y con la mitad de su rostro cubierto _ _Solo vine a felicitarte por tu boda, no pude asistir a la ceremonia, me perdí en los caminos de la vida__ explico, ocultando una sonrisa debajo de la máscara.

El pelinegro bufó y cruzándose de brazos, frunció el seño

_ _No me vengas con esas patéticas escusas, Kakashi, que quieres_ _ exigió a lo que el peliblanco, poniéndose serio contestó

_ _Necesito que hagas algo por mí…__

###***###***###***###***###***###***###***###

Había perdido la cuenta de a cuanta gente llevaba saludando hasta ahora, no pensó que al intervenir la señora Uchiha y Yamanaka Ino en la organización de la boda, las palabras _"no quiero una fiesta grande",_ eran interpretadas por _"no más de 300 personas"._ Suspiro mentalmente, la mayoría de sus invitados ni siquiera le caían bien.

 __Hina querida_ _ la vos de Mikoto la sacó de sus pensamientos_ _¿has visto a Sasuke-kun?, no lo encuentro y ya es hora de que corten el pastel, para así despedirlos y que partan a su nuevo hogar antes de su viaje de luna de miel__

Esas palabras la dejaron fría, pero se forzó a dibujar una sonrisa _ _L-lo siento señora Mikoto, pe-pero no lo he visto__ contestó viendo como la mujer fruncía el ceño

_ _Ese hijo mío, mira que dejarte sola__ comentó irritada, de pronto sus facciones se suavizaron y esbozó una pícara sonrisa _ _pero no te preocupes, le daré un buen tirón de orejas y te lo traeré_ _ agregó mientras se dirigía quien sabe a dónde.

De pronto un brazo se enroscó en su cintura, haciéndola estremecer.

_ _Ya es hora, vamos__ demandó la vos de Sasuke, arrastrándola hacia el inmenso pastel de bodas. Y mientras lo cortaban no pudo evitar recordar sus palabras _"Pudiste negarte… querida"_

###***###***###***###***###***###***###***###

¡Hello gente hermosa! Ya sé, me tardé siglos, y la verdad… no tengo perdón, Jejeje como había dicho el capi ya estaba hecho, pero no me convencía, lo cambie más de seis veces jejjej, así que lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto… no era mi intención T T.

En fin espero que me digan que les va pareciendo el fic, así tal vez le haga algún cambio, ya sabrán más adelante porque Hinata llegó a su boda y trataré de traer el próximo capi pronto, digamos que aún está en preparación, y gracias a todas las personitas que se toman el tiempo de dejar un review, es de suma importancia para mi saber lo que opinan, jejeje.

Como ya saben se aceptan sugerencias, buenos deseos, críticas constructivas, pero están prohibidas las criticas dañinas o destructivas, sin más se despide de ustedes

Clarity-chan : P


	7. Chapter 7

Cap.7

 **** **Decleimer** ** _: ni Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son del gran maestro Masashi Kishimoto, solo los tomo prestados, para dar un poco de vida a esta historia, sin más que disfruten la lectura._**

 ** _Advertencia:_** ** _contiene lime_**

###***###***###***###***###***###***###***###

Un jarrón se estrelló contra la pared, uniéndose al resto de las cosas rotas esparcidas por todo el departamento

 __¡Maldita estúpida!__ se escuchó el grito acompañado por un nuevo objeto rompiéndose __¡Te odio Hyuuga Hinata! __ volvió a gritar dirigiéndose ahora a una fotografía de la recién nombrada pegada en la pared.

 __Te lo advertí zorra, pagarás muy caro el haberme desafiado__ dijo agarrando una lámpara y lanzarla hacia donde se encontraba la foto.

De pronto escuchó la puerta ser golpeada insistentemente

###***###

Estaba preocupada, llevaba más de quince minutos golpeando la puerta del departamento de su amiga de la infancia, solo podía oír el ruido de las cosas rompiéndose y los incesantes gritos de Sakura

 __¿Sakura? Por favor abre la puerta, soy Ino, vamos frentona __ volvió a insistir, adentro ya no se oía nada, todo parecía haberse calmado de pronto y temió lo peor, tocó más fuerte aún, casi lastimándose en el proceso_ _Sakura, si no abres esta maldita puerta en dos segundos te juro que la tiro abajo__ amenazó con voz temblorosa.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, y dio lugar a una Sakura demacrada con el rostro rojo y algo hinchado por haber llorado,

_ _que quieres Ino-cerda__ respondió Sakura en un tono frió y seco

 __Yo… solo quiero ayudarte Sakura__ se explicó la rubia dubitativa. La Haruno empezó a reír histéricamente

 __¿Tu … ayudarme a mí?__ preguntó sarcástica_ _¿así como ayudaste a la ofrecida de la Hyuuga a llegar a la boda?__ continuó, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro, mirándola acusadoramente __ ¿quieres ayudarme cuando le conseguiste otro vestido a esa estúpida después de que yo destruí el primero?__ medio grito Sakura, dejando a una muy perpleja Ino

 __¿Tu rompiste el vestido y dejaste esa horrible nota?__ cuestionó la Yamanaka dando un paso atrás.

_ _Lárgate Ino_ _ le dijo suavemente_ _o tú también pagarás __ y sin decir más le cerró la puerta en la cara.

###***###***###***###***###***###***###***###

Su cuerpo tembló ligeramente al oír pasos acercándose a la habitación, permanecía sentada en la orilla dela cama, debatiéndose entre permanecer allí o encerrarse en el baño.

Tenía miedo. Miedo a lo desconocido, con un completo desconocido. En especial porque lo que sucedería, sucedería con una persona que ni siquiera le gustaba. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, y cerro sus puños hasta clavarse las uñas.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, y pudo observar a su esposo acercándose lentamente hacia ella.

 __Ya es hora cariño__ dijo antes de inclinarse y empezar a besarla.

Era un beso demandante, casi hambriento, le costaba respirar. Nunca había besado de esa forma, se sentía torpe.

De pronto sintió la lengua de Sasuke, adentrándose a su boca, saboreándolo todo a su paso, robándole hasta el último gramo de oxígeno a sus pulmones.

El Uchiha pareció darse cuenta, porque se separó un poco, solo para empezar a besar su cuello, la sensación era electrizante, despertaba sensaciones desconocidas en su persona, podía sentir las manos de su esposo recorriendo su espalda bajando lentamente el cierre de su vestido.

Una de sus rodillas, separaba lentamente sus piernas, abriéndolas para él en el proceso.

Descendió la mano recorriendo el largo se sus muslos, ella solo apretó fuertemente el cobertor de la cama, en un intento de contener las sensaciones que despertaba en ella.

¿Esto era real?

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta el momento en el que el vestido desapareció de su cuerpo, ni en el momento en el que el Uchiha se deciso se su chaqueta y ahora estaba tan solo con su camisa abierta dejando su torso al descubierto.

Era un bonito torso, con músculos definidos pero sin exagerar, se le escapó un suspiro con la imagen. Era un verdadero festín para los ojos.

Se sonrojo hasta la punta del cabello, por su pensamiento y creyó desmayarse cuando calló en cuenta que estaba en ropa interior, siendo observada detenidamente por la mirada oscura de Sasuke. Trato de cubrirse, sintiéndose cohibida ante una mirada tan abrasadora, pero el Uchiha sujeto sus manos con una de las suyas y empezó a besarla nuevamente, descendiendo más ahora pasando sutilmente la lengua entre el valle de sus senos.

La Hyuuga dejó escapar un suave gemido, sin poder evitarlo, cuando sintió a Sasuke acariciando gentilmente uno de sus senos mientras besaba el otro. Mordió sus labios intentando acallar los sonidos que escapaban de su boca. Llevando sus manos, ahora sueltas, hacia el sedoso cabello oscuro del morocho, tratando de evitar que se alejara de su lado, su cuerpo exigía más, pero ¿más qué?, aún no lo sabía

Él descendió más, entreteniéndose ahora en su vientre, de pronto y sin saber por qué, Hinata pudo visualizar la imagen de su amor imposible

- _Naruto...-_ susurro suavemente, causando que el Uchiha se detuviera en seco, y se levantara alejándose de ella

 _-¿aún piensas en el dobe Hyuuga?-_ preguntó neutral, pero ella no contestó y solo apartó la mirada

 _-L-le advertí… que yo n-no lo amaba-_ respondió después de un breve silencio en el que la peli azul se dio ánimos internamente para expresar lo que pensaba.

El Uchiha solo pudo mostrar una sonrisa ladina

 _-¿es eso un desafío Hinata?-_ cuestionó irónico.

Ella lo miró a los ojos sintiéndose herida, sus sentimientos no eran objetos de burla

- _yo, nunca lo amaré-_ dijo sin dudar. Sasuke agrandó su sonrisa y se acercó de nueva cuenta a ella, sujetando su barbilla y obligándola a que le mantuviera la mirada

_ _Haré que me ames Hyuuga__ prometió _ _haré que todos tus pensamientos sean para mí, que todo tu mundo gire alrededor de mi__ dijo depositando un beso lento pero sensual __ pero sobre todo…__ agregó_ _hare que todos tus gemidos, tus suspiros, todos tus gritos al llegar al clímax sean dirigidos a mí__ dijo mientras intensificaba el beso_ _te haré mi esclava… querida_ _ concluyó soltándola bruscamente y saliendo de la habitación.

 _###***###***###***###***###***###***###***###_

Hello! He vuelto, después de no sé cuánto tiempo, jeje espero que el capi haya sido de su agrado, la verdad me costó terminarlo porque la señora inspiración quiso darse vacaciones pero bueno, aquí el nuevo capítulo, no soy muy buena escribiendo lemons así que díganme cómo puedo mejorarlo por favor jeje agradeceré infinitamente cualquier consejo

En fin dejen un comentario si pueden y quieren, es importante para mi inspiración. Jajaja traeré el próximo pronto saludos a tod s que siguen el fic, lamento no poder responderles, pero sepan que estoy al tanto de sus sugerencias, y ahora si traté de hacerlo más largo jjjj

Como ya saben se aceptan sugerencias, buenos deseos, críticas constructivas, pero están prohibidas las criticas dañinas o destructivas, sin más se despide de ustedes

 ** _Clarity-chan : P_**


	8. Chapter 8

Cap. 8

 **** **Decleimer** ** _:_** **** ** _ni Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son del gran maestro Masashi Kishimoto, solo los tomo prestados, para dar un poco de vida a esta historia, sin más que disfruten la lectura_** ** _._**

 **N/A:** **la primera y pequeñisima parte era del capitulo anterior Sorry, no me di cuenta jeje, aclaro porque no quiero mal entendidos, gracias por su comprencion jeje**

###***###***###***###***###***###***###***###

- _Creí que dijiste que ya no volverías-_ dijo mientras mostraba una amplia sonrisa, moviéndose un poco para permitir su entrada

- _No vine a hablar Sakura_ \- contestó al entrar, para atraerla a su lado y besarla apasionadamente.

###***###***###***###***###***###***###***###

Suspiró… otra vez ¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho ya?, había perdido la cuenta.

Miró el reloj de la mesita de luz, 11: 13 am. Y ni rastros de su ahora esposo.

Se suponía que tenían que salir al aeropuerto hacia tres horas y estar camino a su luna de miel. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y sin poder evitarlo, rememoró los sucesos esa noche, tiñendo de carmín sus mejillas. Esa había sido una experiencia nueva.

Aunque debía admitir que se sentía terriblemente arrepentida por lo que le había dicho a Sasuke, _"eso fue muy cruel"_ se dijo.

Suspiró derrotada, se disculparía con él en cuanto decidiera hacer acto de presencia.

Si es que él volvía. Después de todo ya estaban casados y por lo menos intentaría llevarse bien con el Uchiha.

Miró el reloj una última vez antes de emprender su camino hacia la biblioteca. La llamada que había recibido de su padre esa misma mañana no había ayudado precisamente a mejorar sus ánimos.

 _*** FLASH BACK***_

- _Buenos días Otto-san –_ saludo tímidamente desde el auricular del teléfono

- _Esta no es una llamada de cortesía, Hinata, quiero saber cuáles son los próximos movimientos que realizarán las empresas Uchiha´s-_ dijo

_ _A-aún no he averiguado n-nada-_ contestó – _Sasuke acaba de salir, e-el viaje se suspende__ intentó explicar, pero fue interrumpida

_ _No me interesa que haga tu esposo, quiero información, y la quiero ahora__ finalizó cortando la llamada.

_ _Yo también te quiero Otto-san_ _ dijo en un suave susurro, tirando el teléfono en la cama, tratando en vano de contener un sollozo

 *****FIN DEL FLASH BACK*****

Sus instrucciones fueron claras, debía conseguir la información a como diera lugar. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, notando a su paso lo vacía que se encontraba esa casa.

Se detuvo frente la puerta de madera tallada, que daba paso a la biblioteca y donde tenía entendido, también el estudio de su esposo.

Solo rogaba que él no llegara antes de ella poder salir de allí, porque debería pensar en una mentira y para su gran suerte, ella era muy mala mintiendo. Así que tomando aire una vez más y animándose internamente se adentró al lugar.

 **###***###***###***###***###***###***###***###**

Estaba frente a las oficinas principales de las empresas Uchiha´s, y debía admitir que a simple vista eran majestuosas.

Hasta se vería tentado a trabajar en el legado familiar, sino fuera porque su trabajo como policía le apasionaba mucho más. Tenía la firme convicción de que resolver casos era diez veces más interesante, que sentarse por horas frente una pila interminable de papeles con infinitos números y cifras.

Sonrió por sus pensamientos y sin más se adentró al lugar.

Allí vio a la secretaria personal de su adorado primo Itachi, una joven de unos 26 años, piel clara, pelo castaño oscuro y con unos impresionantes ojos color carbón.

Ella era una belleza, y una conquista sin conquistar de él, Shuisi Uchiha, un playboy consagrado.

Se acercó con su mejor sonrisa al escritorio de la dama en cuestión y se apoyó en él

_ _Buenos días, mi queridísima Mei-chan, ¿será este el día en que aceptes ir a cenar con migo?__ cuestiono, siendo ignorado olímpicamente por ella, que solo lo vio y marcó un número en su teléfono

_ _Señor, su primo, el señor Shuisi Uchiha está aquí_ _ comunicó y continuó con su trabajo, haciendo que nombrado, frunciera el ceño, y con un tono dramático agregó

_ _Oh, mi querida Mei- chan, ¿por qué rechazas este corazón, que sabes solo late por ti?__ cuestionó llevándose una mano al pecho, imitando a un puñal clavándose en él.

_ _Ya deja a mi secretaria en paz_ _ se escuchó una profunda voz, interrumpiendo el momento_ _ya no la molestes__ secundó

_ _Yo no la molesto__ se defendió el acusado _ _solo le muestro la profundidad de mis sentimientos_ _ terminó de explicar

_ _Lo lamento_ _ se disculpó Itachi, dirigiéndose hacia su primo para darle una palmada en la espalda. _ _Vamos a mi despacho_ _ sugirió, a lo que sin más el otro lo siguió.

_ _Me sorprende que Mei, aún no te haya puesto una orden de restricción_ _ comento Itachi, con una sonrisa en el rostro

_ _Oh, amigo ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Ella me ama, solo… que aún no lo sabe_ _ terminó con una sonrisa ladina.

_ _No lo dudo_ _ secundó en tono sarcástico _ _Apuesto a que quieres hacerla tu esposa_ _ provocó a su primo, haciendo que la sonrisa de Shuisi desaparezca de su rostro

_ _Hey, tampoco exageremos__ dijo apuntando a su primo_ _recién nos estamos conociendo, además.._._ agregó_ _primero necesito que me hable_ _ respondió más bajo, dejándose caer en una de las sillas situadas frente al gran escritorio de su pariente.

Sin poder evitarlo, Itachi soltó una carcajada que intentó disimular con un repentino "ataque de tos". Luego ocupo su lugar frente a su primo

_ _Dejando este tema de lado_ _ hablo Itachi _ _que te trae hasta aquí, sé muy bien que no vendrías hasta aquí a menos que sea importante__ finalizó mirando fijamente a su primo a los ojos.

Shuisi suspiró_ _Es sobre Sasuke_ _ empezó, viendo como todo rastro de humor desaparecía del rostro de Itachi _ _Creo que está metido en grandes problemas_ _ concluyó.

 **###***###***###***###***###***###***###***###**

Llevaba más de media hora buscando algún dato relevante, que revelara algún próximo movimiento que realizaría las empresas Uchiha´s, pero todo lo que encontraba era inútil.

Suspiró, esto era estúpido, apostaba una mano a que todos esos documentos estaban bajo siete llaves, y al cuidado de su cuñado, ya que él era el actual presidente de las empresas.

Resignada, se dispuso a dejar todo como lo había encontrado, acomodando todo en su sitio.

Una vez satisfecha, tomo el primer libro que encontró y salió

_ _¿Se te perdió algo querida?__ escucho que le decían, haciendo que pegara un brinquito sobresaltada.

 __N-No te es-escuche entrar_ _ se maldijo internamente por tartamudear tanto, y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, en un intento de disimular su nerviosismo.

 __Hmmp_ _ lo oyó decir, mientras veía como se acercaba hacia su persona __ ¿aburrida?__ cuestionó el ojinegro, sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella, intimidándola.

Hinata solo asintió despacio, mientras lo observaba invadir su espacio personal, despertando todas las campanas de alarma en su interior.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, apoyando una mano en la puerta, acorralando a la peliazul_ _¿Puedo ayudarte?__ cuestionó acercando su rostro al de su esposa

_ _¿Qué?__ iba a preguntar a qué se refería, pero lo escucho decir

_ _Voy ayudarte__ y sin darle tiempo a pensar siquiera la besó, un beso arrebatador que profundizó al llevar sus manos hacia su nuca.

Sorprendida y actuando por instinto, lo mordió lo más fuerte que pudo, logrando que él se apartara de su lado.

 __¡Mierda!__ grito Sasuke, llevando una de sus manos a su labio ahora partido, que sangraba por la fuerte mordida.

Hinata llevo sus manos a su boca, soltando el libro, mirando horrorizada lo que había hecho.

_ _Lo-lo siento__ dijo, intentando acercarse a él_ _Yo, yo no quería, Y-yo… s-se lo recompensaré__ se apresuró a decir, captando la atención del ojinegro, quien la miró fijamente haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda.

_ _Y como me lo recompensaras… Gatita_ _ contestó, viendo como su esposa se mordía el labio inferior nerviosa.

 **###***###***###***###***###***###***###***###**

El lugar tenía un aspecto tétrico. Las paredes estaban pintadas con colores oscuros, la iluminación era escasa y a pesar de estar limpio, daba la sensación de estar entrando a la casa embrujada.

Pero no se quejaba, esto era mucho mejor que estar durmiendo en los fríos y húmedos callejones de la ciudad. Un lugar de donde fue rescatado

Siguió andando por uno de los corredores hacia su destino, donde su señor lo esperaba.

Toco un par de veces la puerta antes de recibir la autorización para entrar.

_ _Como avanzan nuestros planes, Kabuto__ cuestionó Orochimaru

_ _Todo avanza según lo planeado_ _ aseguró _ _aunque la policía ya está empezando a interferir_ _ informó.

_ _Mmmm… ¿ya se lo informaste?__ cuestionó, con un tono de voz amenazante

_ _Sí señor, ya está tomando los recaudos necesarios_ _ respondió, manteniendo un tono de voz neutral, aunque un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

_ _Bien,… entonces dejemos que empiece el juego_ _ concluyó, esbozando una escalofriante sonrisa.

 **###***###***###***###***###***###***###***###**

 **Hello! Gente bella, ya sé que me tarde horrores, siglo en subir el capi jjj aunque como compensación intenté hacer este capi más largo jejeje espero y lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Ahora necesito su ayuda, ¿qué creen que tendría que hacer Sasuke para enamorar a Hinata? Quiero saber que les gustaría que hiciera Sasuke jejeje, así que espero sus ideas.**

 **Como ya saben se aceptan sugerencias, buenos deseos, opiniones constructivas, pero están prohibidos las opiniones mal intencionadas o dañinas.**

 **Sin más se despide de ustedes**

 **Clarity-chan** **J**

Respondiendo review

 ** _fran. Sanchez:_** ya por fin actualicé, jeje mmm ya se me ocurrirá algo para que Hina se enamore de Sasuke, aunque me cuesta verlo en un tramo romántico. Eso aún debo pensarlo, espero y te haya gustado el capi, jjjj y si sigo siendo malvada jaja saludos.

 ** _Camille Nathair_** : jeje no estoy muy segura que es un telegrama, sorry jeje tomé en cuenta tu consejo y bualá, ahora el api es un tantito más largo, jeje espero y aun sigas la historia.

 ** _hinatacris:_** gracias por tu review, mmm te adelanto que Hinata si sufrirá un poquito, pero no mucho o quizá sí, aun no lo decido jeje, espero y este capi te haya dejado intrigada jeje .

 ** _guest_** : jajajja sii, yo también quisiera darle una para que reaccione jajaja, pero como s la villana o bueno una de ellas quería que sea un poco desequilibrada jeje saluditos.

 ** _Danisanchez_**. **_Uchiha 18_** : gracias por tu review, aunque aún debo mejorar muchísimo jeje eso sí seguiré practicando jeje

 ** _Thalita darknees_** -. Ya por fin, traje conti, realmente espero que te haya gustado y dejado con muchas dudas este cap. Jeje see you

 ** _Evilangelux_** : mmm aún estoy pensado en qué puede hacer Sasuke para enamorar a Hinata, pero haré que sea algo placentero jejej, saludos


End file.
